Hide and Go Gortume
by Luna Elune
Summary: Gortume waits for his destined to return back to the maze where he belongs. HwnTume, Boy x Boy, YAOI. Don't Like, Don't read! (Will do little oneshots to show their life after the happenings of the first chapter)
1. The Maze

Hey guys! I've wanted to do a story like this forever! And now here it is :) Came from a rp with a friend, you know who you is ;) Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

~Gortume's POV~

I smiled as a vine crept up my leg and up to my face before going to my ear. My eyes widened and a shiver went down my spine as he told me something. I pulled out my sword and tilted my head to crack my neck, "It's been a while." I chuckled to myself before creeping out of the underground library that housed my hidden bedroom, a mess of vines and leaves and rocks all jumbled together that served as my bed and a small spring with clean, clear water that I cleansed in. I inhaled deeply as I came to the surface and shook out my limbs to wake them up and felt energy surge within me. "Time to play hide and seek." I purred before stepping into the maze and beginning my search.

I tuned out all other sounds, focusing only on the hunt and finding my prey. I stood still for a moment and focused and I could hear the distant sound of whimpering and crying. I opened my eyes and smirked evilly before running off to the source of the sound. As I came closer I went to a wall and called some vines to me and they sprang out of the ground and lifted me on top of the hedge. I slunk around like a cat, staying low as I jumped from hedge to hedge trying to find my unknowing victim.

Finally I spotted someone, a small boy who looked lost and was crying. I observed him from my vantage point and felt my blood-lust diminish. I noticed there was a strange light around me and looked down at my arm to see my golden lines glowing and my eyes widened. _'Him? He is my...' _I thought to myself and a vine nearby me made a small nodding gesture. I swallowed thickly, feeling like rocks were being shoved down my throat. I put my sword into its scabbard and jumped down without a sound.

The boy sniffled and turned, gasping in shock and falling back in his fright as he saw me. I got down on one knee so I was on his level and held out a hand, "Shhh, I won't hurt you." I said with a small smile. The boy scooted back a bit more and I smiled kindly at him, my gold lines growing brighter as I came close to him, illuminating the space around me. He seemed dazed by the light and moved a bit closer to me before tracing a line on my arm and I repressed a shiver. "What are you?" He asked, looking up and into my eyes with an awed expression.

"You'll find out when your old enough." I said with a smile and I poked his forehead and caught him as he was knocked out. My lines glowed brighter and I clenched my eyes shut, "Not yet!" I growled before stepping up to a dead-end and it dissipated before me. I placed him down on the ground and vines curled around him lovingly, "Ah, control yourselves and make sure he gets home safe." I growled and they slithered off, holding _him_ gently. I sighed and shivered before the maze closed off again and I made my way back to my library, the gold lines etched into my skin dimming with every step I took away from the boy.

* * *

~~~15 years later~~~ (Steve is now 20) ~Gortume's POV~

I stared up at the stars while laying atop a hedge, gazing at the moon with a frustrated expression. "Why do you torture me like this goddess? He should be here by now." I whined, glaring at her pale full face. A chuckle resonated through my head and I growled, "Don't you laugh at me Luna!" I snarled and felt my eyebrow twitch. _"Good things come to those who wait..."_ Her voice echoed in my mind and I was about to snap back when I noticed a line on my arm glowing dimly. A rock seemed to drop to my stomach and I swallowed dryly. A giggle echoed through my mind but I ignored it and crept to the entrance of my maze to see him._  
_

My jaw dropped and I let out a small gasp and when he jumped and looked around I quickly flattened, vines coming over me to camouflage me. After he looked back down and began walking away I cursed myself for my stupidity but became silent as I watched him walk away before shaking my head and feeling like a pervert. The vines slipped off me and I fumbled to get up and follow after him. _"You're welcome..."_ Luna growled and I looked up at the moon and bowed my head slightly. "Thank you goddess. Now shut up." I said quickly before continuing my pursuit. _"Eh, I'll take what I can get. Have fun..."_ She said with a giggle before I felt her presence leave me.

I shivered as I watched him move and my lines glowed brighter and brighter. I desperately wanted to reach out and touch him but decided against it and let him wander for a bit before he came to a dead-end. He huffed loudly. "God… damn!" He looked behind him, only seeing more twists and turns of maze. He frowned and sighed, going back the way he came and to a right and left turn, trying to remember which way he came. Uncomfortable, I adjusted on my perch and flinched as I made a small rustling sound. "Hello?" He shouted, looking around again frantically. "Is anyone there? Can anyone help me!" He yelled, looking so small and fragile and I wanted nothing more to hold him and tell him everything was alright.

I jumped overhead of him onto the next hedge. His small gasp of fear sent shivers down my spine and I cursed myself for revealing I was here. "Who is that? Come out!" He hissed and his angry tone was like a punch to the gut. I battled with myself and looked to the moon with confusion and desperation in my eyes. She glowed brighter and I looked back down to Steve before I took a deep breath and jumped down behind him. He froze in horror letting out slight gasp. He turned around slowly and I stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. "Wh-Who the fuck are you?" He gasped and took a step away from me. He hit the thorny bush and jumped forward, "Fuck."

I reached out to say sorry for the thorns but he flinched away and stared at me with fear in his eyes. I felt a slight pang of hurt but knew that he was too young to have remembered me. My eyes raked over his lithe form as I could not control myself anymore. "My how you've grown." I husked out, running my tongue over my dry lips. "I just want to get out of here man. I don't want any harm." He looked quickly right, then left. He looked back at me then took a step to the right and ran, viciously shoving at the leaves to try to escape me.

I frowned and sighed before waving my hand and vines shot out of the ground and captured his limbs, holding him as he struggled. I stepped closer to him and the leaves around him dissipated but there were still thorns in his skin. I reached a hand out and pulled one out gently, feeling bad for the pain I caused him as I saw all the thorns. I called some vines and directed them to pull out thorns and I growled at the ones I saw lingering and touching his skin. He let out a strangled gasp and looked at me with confusion. "Wha- How'd you do that?" He asked, looking at the vines holding him up, tangled around his legs and quickly wrapping around his arms.

"What is this?" He flailed violently and flinching with a yelp as the vines finally finished pulling thorns out. "Let me go!" He snarled and I felt a slight rush at his angry side. "But this is much more fun." I whispered, leaning closer to him before shaking my head and backing away. _'What the...? I didn't mean to say that.'_ I thought to myself. Suddenly the vines lowered him to the ground and I found myself on my hands and knees on top of him, my hands on either side of his head and my knees next to his hips. My gold lines were blazing now and I cursed at having lost control of my actions and giving into my desires.

I looked down at his fearful face and clenched my eyes shut in anger. _'You're scaring him! Stop!' _I growled at myself. A shaky hand reached out and ran down his cheek, and I loved the feel of his soft skin on my fingertips. He panted heavily, looking down at my hand as I held his cheek. "What are you doing?" He gasped and tried to get away from my touch. "What. Are. You?" He said, his eyes roving over my face. "A rock my dear. But don't worry. I won't hurt you. That badly..." I growled, my voice deeper and with a bit more of a growl to it, leaning down to sniff his neck, a shudder going through my body at his intoxicating scent. "You smell delicious. I can't wait to taste you." I husked, licking his neck, savoring his flavor.

I was battling with my animal side when his scent hit me and his taste shocked my nerves and I gave in, apologizing to him in my mind for whatever this side of him would do. The vines itching to get a hold of him, tightening around him slightly. He mimicked my words, "A.. rock?" He shuddered and locked eyes with me. "Wha-?" He was cut off by another gasp, His face blushed a light pink and he began to struggle again only to quickly stop when thorns dug into his skin. "T-taste me?" he whimpered out. "Delicious." I sighed, sucking on his neck to leave a bright red hickey. "Mine..." I growled, nipping his neck. "Sorry about the thorns by the way. They love it rough." I said chuckling. I waved my hand again and a vine snaked up underneath his shirt before thorns popped out and ripped it in half then cut down the sleeves so his green striped shirt fell off. I felt myself harden as I took in the sight of his exposed chest.

He struggled, having a hard time grasping the current situation. "My shirt!" He huffed, looking at me with a pout and I just wanted to kiss it away. I saw his eyes venture down and his face grew flush and red, "Uhh..." He took a moment to push together his legs and I looked up at his face and frowned, sighing as I saw he did not want this. 'He would soon enough.' I thought to myself. "Why do you resist baby?" I asked, leaning in close to his face, our breath mingling. I ran a hand down his chest and to his nipples, rubbing them and pinching softly. Two vines went to his legs and pulled them apart and I placed a knee in between them and ground against him.

His head leaned back, and he refused to look at me. "This isn't... right." He groaned out as his chest was felt up. But he couldn't hold in a moan and I shivered at the sound of it, my eyes glinting with the need to claim him. He desperately searched for something to grab onto, the vines still holding him down. I nodded to the vines holding his wrists and it brought them up to my shoulder, "Hold onto me." I said gently, as I looked deep into his eyes, my lips aching to take his. I moved my hand from his chest to his crotch and I palmed him gently through his pants.

He panted lightly, when his hands were brought up to my shoulders, he wrapped them around the back of my neck and pulled me closer. He seemed hesitant at first, thinking to himself, glaring into my eyes, unsure of what to do. I smiled slightly, he was finally giving in a bit. I leaned down and connected our lips. I started out gentle before running my tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Meanwhile my hand unbuttoned his pants but hesitated at his zipper. Not wanting to scare him off after this progress. He nipped at my lips parted his lips granting me entrance. He swirled his tongue around in my mouth, our tongues meeting and running over each other.

He pulled my head down, forcing my lips to be pressed harder against his. He moaned into the kiss, bucking his hips slightly into my hand. I grunted as he became more responsive and smirked into the kiss, gladly kissing him back with all I had. I ran my tongue all over his mouth then back to his tongue, battling for dominance, which I won. I pulled his zipper down and a vine pulled his pants down and off, not ripping them, and I rubbed the growing bulge in his boxers, pulling away from the kiss to pant against my lips with his warm breath.

He huffed lightly against my lips, mewling and arching his back as I stroked him through his boxers. "This isn't right." He looked back up to me, "I'm not supposed to be here." He quickly cut himself off with a moan as I continued my ministrations down below. "Uhhn…" He groaned and bit his lip, "Take me." I smiled and leaned down to kiss and bite his neck, my fingers pulling down his boxers and a vine pulled it off the rest of the way. I grabbed him by the base of his cock and began stroking slowly, growling into his neck. "I plan to." I growled and sucked on his collarbone.

He panted loudly, bucking his hips into my hand but I pulled it away then back again, smirking as he whined in frustration. "Nnh." He moaned, letting his hands slide onto my shoulders, digging his nails into my skin and I groaned in pleasure. He stuck his tongue out to lick across a gold swirl on my chin and I shuddered, my head falling forward and my hand twitched making him buck his hips up. I sighed shakily, "Very sensitive. Again." I grunted out, speeding my hands jerking.

A smirk graced his face and his pink tongue came out of his pretty lips to run across the swirl again, making me clench my eyes shut from the pleasure as I shook. He moaned out lightly, pulling me closer to himself and nipped lightly at the gold spot again, his face a bright red by now. I gritted my teeth and leaned my head into his neck, dew pouring down my body in the same way humans sweat. "Oh goddess, that feels amazing." I husked out, taking my hand away from his member to wave it and 3 vines came crawling over, longing to reach out and touch him. "S-Suck." I growled, the vines coming to his lips and rubbing against them.

I watched as his tongue slowly slipped out and swirls it around a vine and I felt my member twitch. He opened his mouth and the vines slipped inside and he sucked them hard, looking up to me with soft, pleading eyes. I gasped, whatever the vines felt I felt so it was like he was sucking my cock instead of a vine. He moved his hands down to my abdomen and slowly started to inch up my shirt. I let him slip my shirt off and I flexed, dew rolling down my body. I watched entranced as his mouth sucked, my member throbbing. I shook my head and growled at the vines to leave his mouth, gritting my teeth as a string of saliva connected his mouth to the now gleaming with spit vines. I leaned down and connected our lips once again, telling the vines to rub over his entrance.

He leaned up, to nip at the gold spot again but stopped when one vine began to push forward slowly. He squeaked and shook his head and I told the vine to hold for a moment. "Shhh." I soothed, kissing his neck before telling the plant to push in as gently as it could. At his whimper and squirming I found a sensitive spot on his neck and sucked on it, trying to calm him. He attempted to jerk away from the vine as it slipped in. He whimpered lowly, unsure of weather or not he wanted this. "Please." He moaned, seeming to make up his mind. "Please," He whimpered into my ear, licking the shell of my ear and making me shiver.

I growled and moved lower to his nipples and flicked my tongue across them before sucking one into my mouth. The vine pushed in a bit deeper and moved squirmed around to try to get him used to it. I groaned as his nails dug into a gold line in my shoulder and I nearly collapsed from the pleasure. A second vine pushed in and moved around together and I clawed at the ground below me as their pleasure filled me. A moan escapes his lips followed by loud panting and mewling. "Ooh! This is wonderful!" He cried, pulling his hands off of my shoulders and stretching them above his head, and grabbing onto some roots sprouting from the ground. He began to rock his hips, attempting to push the vines further inside of him.

I pulled back and stared at the orgasmic show before me and could not help but want to please this sexy vixen. I told the vines to go deeper and faster, searching for his special spot. Another vine came to me and rubbed my face and I nodded and it went to his mouth, pushing against his lips before he cried out and the vine went in and searched all around his mouth and I shuddered as I felt its pleasure. "He wants you to suck him." I panted out as I struggled with my pants to get them off, the vines helping me. "Mmphm." He let out a loud squeak mixed with what sounded like a moan when the vines hit deep inside of him. He wrapped his lips around the vine and sucked and my member throbbed.

I smiled once they found his prostate and repeatedly struck it, distracting him with the pleasure as the third and last one was pushed in, angling them to hit his special spot. I bucked my hips as the vines pretty much experienced a blowjob and his tightness for me and I growled and dug my fingers into his hips. Another vine came and went into his mouth and I shivered and more dew ran down my body. He moaned out through the vine that was in his mouth as he was being rammed into with three vines. "Uuhng!" His face was a dark red as he groaned, "Ahh fuck!" Saying that let another vine slip into his mouth and he sucked them hard.

I panted and pulled the vines out and they slithered away in fear, unable to hold myself back any longer and I growled, the vines cowering and leaving his mouth. "Mine." I growled and the rest of the vines backed off, letting go of Steve so it was just the two of us. I lifted his hips up slightly and held onto his firm ass, giving it a good squeeze and gaining a small squeak as I did so, positioning myself at his stretched entrance. "Are you ready-…What is your name?" I asked, wanting to know the name of my destined mate since Luna would never tell me, looking down at his beautiful red face which held a wanton expression.

He huffed lightly as spit dripped down his chin from the vines that so quickly left his mouth. He responded, his voice cracking, "Steven." He kept his eyes forced shut, waiting for me to push in. I smiled, "Hmm, I like that name. Steven." I purred out before pushing forward slowly. Noticing his discomfort and tenseness I kneaded his round cheeks, "Relax baby. I don't want to hurt you." I whispered softly, sending a vine out to rub his cheek and pet his head then baring my teeth at it to scare it away.

Steve clenched his fists and moaned softly as I pushed in, gritting my teeth as his tight warmth surrounded me. "And your name?" He whimpered out, mouth open as he panted and sweat beaded his brow. His body quivered a bit before calming down and he peeked open one eye to look up at me. "I was named Gortume. You have beautiful eyes." I whispered, groaning as the heat was almost overwhelming. I panted and pushed in inch by inch, trying to take it slow but he felt so tight and wonderful. Steve gasped sharply, "G-Gortume... That's. Interesting." He huffed out, moans of pleasure finding their way from his mouth. He winced with every inch I slipped in. "Ah-! Take me!" He moaned out.

I growled and grit my teeth, wanting to hold back for I didn't want to hurt him. I leaned down and bit into his neck to control myself, groaning as my hips bucked forward and he suddenly stiffened and let out a screech and his hands scrabbled at my back and I wondered if I hurt him but quickly found out that was his special spot when he growled for me to continue. His legs wrapped around his waist and I let go of his hips to place my hands on either side of his head. A moan bubbled out of his lips and his hips bucked back onto my member. "Uhn... This is amazing!" He panted, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, not from pain but from pleasure. He pulled me in close to nip at one of the gold streams that flowed around his neck.

I gasped and began thrusting faster, I called some vines to crawl under Steve to lift him up a bit and make him comfortable. "S-Steven... Bite my neck and claim me." I groaned, thrusting faster and harder. I shivered as he ran his tongue over my sensitive gold lines and I growled and clenched my eyes shut. His tongue licked and sucked on a gold flake, doing exactly what I had told him to do. He had never been in this much pleasure, never had he felt this way before. "Mine..." He whispered in-between gasps. Steve went back into nipping around my neck, teasing the gold lines playfully with his tongue.

I growled as his teeth and tongue teased the gold swirls on my body. I sped up, angling my thrusts to try to find his special spot. I shuddered as he sucked on a spot, the pleasure amazing. Steven panted heavily, The pleasure raced through his body in shocks, it was scrambling his thoughts and all he could do was moan my name. "I-I'm going t-to cu- Ah!" He managed to moan out, gritting his teeth together and squeezing his eyes shut

I groaned and growled as the vines started crawling towards Steve's mouth and I decided to let them as his mouth opened with more moans and cries as his end grew nearer. My face grew hotter as three began getting sucked and I snarled as I was consumed with even more pleasure and felt my end approaching as well. I told a vine to wrap around his member and squeeze and stroke him as I thrusted harder and deeper into him. He moaned around the vines in his mouth, making me shiver. He couldn't hold on any longer. Steve whimpered, still sucking the vine before tensing and twitching with his release, the sticky white cum splattered all over his stomach and onto my chest as well.

"S-Steve..." I moaned and I clenched my eyes shut as I felt his cum hit my stomach. The feel of his entrance clenching and convulsing around my member was too much and I growled out his name as I came, thrusting deep into him and hitting his prostate a last time before filling him with my seed. I thrust a few more times as the afterglow faded before stilling, shaking as I panted and dew dripped from me. His arms were wrapped around my neck as he panted into my neck, His whole body quivered along with his breath.

I smiled and my eyebrows scrunched up as I pulled out slowly, feeling my cum dripping out of him and onto the floor. I sighed and pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes before wrapping my hand around the back of his neck and pulling his lips to mine. The vines backed off and dissipated into the ground and I pulled Steve closer to me as we kissed. His tongue made its way into my mouth and he moaned lightly into the kiss.

~Steve's POV~

This was one of the greatest nights of his life and he'd never forget it. He let the thoughts in his mind wander a little too far. What if Gortume had to leave, He would turn his back and never think about me again. I put my hands on Gortume's shoulders and forced him away, breaking the kiss. "What happens now?" I questioned, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes

Gortume wiped away my tears with a thumb and kissed my nose, making me blush, "What happens now is, you can either live with me in my maze for the rest of eternity. Or we can leave this maze, I vow never to kill again unless necessary and we live together somewhere else for the rest of eternity." He said with a smile. "You are my destined mate after all, the goddess and the stars told me." He said, looking up in the sky at the moon.

I smiled and went in to hug him, squeezing him as tight as I could. "I don't mind living here." He murmured, tears of joy now staining his cheeks.

* * *

This has got to be one of my favorite stories of all time! CX I hope it is for you guys too! Peace out from the WhiteWolf :)


	2. Gortume Gets Sick

Hey guys! A request from a dear friend and a great idea! Hope you like as well as anyone else reading! Enjoy :)

* * *

~~~Steve's POV~~~

I sorted through open chests, trying to find supplies or valuables. I found a carrot and smiled, deciding to surprise Gortume with it since I knew how much he loved them. I tucked the carrot safely into my backpack made of vines and walked out of the abandoned house. I heard a cough and looked around, "Gorto is that you?" I asked, fumbling to grab the emerald sword he gave me. I heard the coughing again and followed the sound to a tree. I looked up into the branches and saw nothing so I peeked around the other side of the tree to see Gortume hunched over and shaking. My eyes widened and I put my sword away before coming to his side to support him, wrapping his arm around my shoulder to stand him up straight.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concern laced in my voice. "I-it's nothing my destined-" He said before sneezing and the ground shook below us. "Are you... sick? We can get sick?" I said in confusion. After my first day in the maze with Gortume, he offered me the chance to be like him, a being of the earth. It was a week-long process but now green swirls curled across my skin, I found out how sensitive they really were, my eyes glowed and were a bit of a brighter brown color, and no weapon could pierce my rock hide. But for Gortume my skin turned soft and the same for Gortume, only I could feel his soft, human skin. And I could also control the vines as well, hence my vine backpack. We also shared a mind connection and now I could sense his sickness.

"N-no, I'm f-fine." He said with a sniffle and a cough. I sighed at his stubbornness and helped him walk back to the maze that was hidden and only showed itself to either me or him. I gasped as I took in the sight of the maze, hedges dry and withered, the once bright green leaves now a sickly pale green. Once we were back in the underground library I helped him lay down onto the bed of leaves and vines and he shivered. I touched his arm and gasped at how cold he felt. I pulled off my backpack and pulled out a woolen blanket that I had found and draped it over him. I did my best to make him comfortable when suddenly he pushed off the blanket and dew began pouring out of him. I hissed as I touched his skin to find it was burning hot.

I quickly helped him up, gritting my teeth when his skin touched me and it burned. I helped him into the natural spring bath and steam rose into the air as soon as he met the cool water. I blushed as I pulled off my shirt and undid my pants and shimmied out of them, quickly plunging into the pool. I swam over to him and pulled off his now wet shirt and grew even hotter as I slipped off his pants and threw both articles of clothing out of the pool and onto the ground, commanding some vines to wring them out and hold them up outside to dry. Gortume just leaned against the side of the bath as the flush of heat left his cheeks and I threaded my fingers through his hair, splashing his face with water to try to cool him down. I jumped as his eyes suddenly opened and he came over me, his hands on either side of the pool wall next to my head.

It took only a burning gaze into my eyes and I blushed and leaned my head back and to the side, exposing my neck and I moaned as his lips caressed the skin there. "Spread your legs." He growled into my neck as he bit into it and I whimpered and did at he told, gasping as our erect members rubbed against each other, Gortume settling in between my legs. I felt something wrap around my wrists and pull weakly and looked up to see a withered and dry vine attempting to do its masters bidding. I guessed when he was sick his vines were sick. I called a vine to me and it stroked over Gortume's and it let go and slithered away slowly. My vine curled gently around my wrists and pulled them up and my chest came out of the water.

Gortume licked his lips and descended to the newly exposed flesh, taking a pert nipple into his mouth and sucking. I writhed and bit my lip, calling a vine to descend underwater and wrap around Gortume's hardened member. He let out a groan and bucked his hips forward into the vine and I purred as his tongue licked over my exposed chest. "Mmn, w-what happened to being sick?" I moaned, smirking then moaning as he sucked on my neck. "I suddenly feel better. Also a side effect of Gortu Flu is horniness." He growled out, looking at the vine holding my wrists and then to me. I nodded and the vine pulled me even more out of the water so my hips were out and water droplets slid down my member.

The vine gently set the upper-half of my body onto the floor outside of the pool so all that was in the water were my legs. Tim placed my legs on his shoulders and licked a green line on my thigh and I arched my back off the ground and cried out as my body quivered, precum spilling out of my throbbing member. "Please, keep doing that." I whimpered pitifully, a vine descending from the ceiling to wrap around my member and another moving to my entrance, the one at Gortume's member speeding up its stroking and squeezing.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he sucked on the green line, licking up and down it while a vine pushed inside me and searched for my prostate and my member was pumped. "Oh moon! T-this feels amazing!" I cried, drool dribbling out of my open mouth and an opportunistic vine slipped inside and I sucked on it. The vine inside me then found my prostate and I twitched and sobbed in pleasure, tears leaking out of my eyes. "I'm feeling a bit left out here." Gortume said and I looked at him to see him just staring at the show I was putting on and closed my eyes and probed around for his mind. When I felt the familiar presence I rubbed against it and was let in.

A loud gasp and groan met my ears and I smiled and let him feel what I was feeling. (Talk about Mind Fuck ;) BADUMTSSS. I am sincerely sorry for this joke, forgive me) Suddenly I was on the floor completely out of the water with Gortume hovering over me. He growled and all the vines on, and in, me slithered away. I felt his member prodding at my entrance and gripped his arm for support as he pushed in slowly, my tightness clenching and twitching about him and I stroked a line on his chest, gaining a low groan and hiss as my fingertips brushed over his gold lines.

The joint sensations of us both experiencing pleasure made me scream and cry, biting into Gortume's shoulder to keep my noises down and in the process, running my tongue along a line there. His hips bucked forward and he grunted and began thrusting, my nails digging into his back and leaving jagged marks. I whimpered and tried to thrust back onto his member, vines surrounding us and aching to touch my love but I snarled at them, blushing as I felt my anger turn Gorto on even more through our mind meld.

One vine was rebellious and reached out and ran over his arm and I growled at it and told it to stroke me. I leaned my head as it did so but squeezed a bit to hard and I yelped and snarled at it and it slithered away, snickering in my mind. I felt Gortume's soft hands begin stroking my member and forgot my rage, moaning softly as he kept a slow and steady pace. I cried out as he hit my prostate and I wrapped my arms around his neck when suddenly euphoria exploded throughout my body and my mouth hung open in a choked scream as I came. I distantly felt Gortume feeling the same thing through his mind and became numb to everything for a full minute.

When my brain stopped feeling fuzzy I could feel Gortume still deep inside me, his warm cum dripping out and onto the floor. Gorto lay collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily and shivering, eyes wide as he looked at me in shock. "Wha-what was that?" I said in a hoarse voice, still clutching him close to me. "I-I don't know but it was amazing. Te quiero mucho mi amor*." He husked out, his accent thick with emotion, leaning down to connect our lips and before my eyes fluttered closed I saw our lines were glowing brightly and pulled away from the kiss, watching how they pulsed with light. _'I wonder...' _I thought to myself.

"What is it my love?" He asked, noticing my thoughtful expression. I flipped us over and pulled myself off of his member, letting out a small whimper as I did so, and straddled his waist. "This might feel really good or do nothing at all." I said with a small laugh before grabbing his arm and brought my free arm close to it before pressing my green line to his orange-ish gold-colored line and we both came instantly, crying out each others names as we shook with our sudden climax's. Once again everything was hazy for a minute and when we came too there was more of a mess on us. I blushed and let go of his arm, my hands still shaky, "W-wow." I said, purring as Gortume ran a hand through my hair. "Wow indeed mi amor**." He panted and then coughed and I remembered his sickness.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and taken care of. With whatever cures a rock of sickness." I said with a small chuckle and a vine pulled us into the now warm waters of the pool, which adjusted to whatever temperature we wanted. Once we were all cleaned up, I helped Gortu get dressed in his now clean and dry clothes then got dressed myself. I then tucked him into his messy bed of vines which were actually looking a bit better and a few came to me and rubbed my face and I purred and petted them gently, my own vines becoming jealous and seeking attention from Gortume who looked positively livid now.

I tilted my head in confusion, we had just had what could easily be called the best sex ever and he's mad. "Honey what's wrong?" I asked, letting go of the vine I was holding and crawling over to sit on his lap. "These accursed vines are taking all your attention." He growled, crossing his arms and glaring at me. I pouted and put on my best kicked puppy look and sniffled, fake tears threatening to fall. "O-oh my pebble no, no, don't cry. I was just being a boulder, please don't cry my love." He said and reached out his arms to hug me and I leaned into his arms and sniffled into his shoulder.

"I am sorry." He said and I smiled and leaned up to peck him on the lips and he smirked, "Why you little..." He started but I giggled and leaned in to nuzzle his neck, kissing a line there and he shivered. I remembered the carrot from the village and called a vine to bring it to me. Gortume eyed me suspiciously as I hid the carrot behind my back. "Ta da! I know how much you love them so here you go!" I said with a bright smile and Gortume's eyes brightened and he hungrily took the carrot. He took a bite and smiled happily before quickly finishing it and wiping his mouth. "Thank the moon, that's just what I needed." He said and I raised an eyebrow. "So you knew that carrots made you feel better but didn't tell me?" I said. "What can I say, It was a lucky reason to have sex. And it was pretty amazing sex no?" He said smiling lewdly at me and I blushed and rolled my eyes.

I heard him yawn loudly and looked up to see his eyes falling. I smiled and got off of him and pulled the blankets up so he was all snuggled up and he fell asleep almost instantly. I shook my head at the adorable sight and curled up in bed next to him, hoping he would be better in the morning.

* * *

Translations for those pups out there who no comprende espanole (Don't understand Spanish CX)

*= I love you so much my love.

**= My love

There ya go! Hope you enjoyed this little ficlet/request and I hope to do more ficlet's for this story/universe that kinda tell the story of their life after their first day together :D I also made a Facebook encase you guys wanna chat or anything, It's just Luna Elune. I despise Facebook but it's an easier way to talk to people since the FanFiction messaging system is major poopoo doodoo -.- Bye my pups! (tell me if you like that nickname by the way) Peace out from the WhiteWolf :)


End file.
